Fallen Wings
by DrizzleMadness
Summary: "Do you believe that a broken bird will still be able to fly again?" She gazed up into the night sky as a memory of her forgotten past came to haunt her. Thoughts like these were useless but somehow, she wanted to ask him tonight, the last moment they were able to spent it peacefully together. The figure next to her tensed and sighed heavily before whispering softly to her. "No."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Year 847**

Her mother used to tell her stories about the wonderful times where she would go to the forest. Dancing barefoot on the grassland freely as she sings to the nature around her. Playing around steep hills and deep lakes whenever she felt adventurous.

The feeling of a cooling breeze hitting her body as she embraced warmth which was given by the sun. Breathing in the refreshing moist air as she drank the sweet pure water which quench her thirst. Listening to the melodious music that nature offers to her as she watched seasons change.

All her mother could talk about was nature and nature but eventually, it took the life of her beloved husband. Her heart was crushed and shattered as she heard the news of him dying because he accidentally fell over a steep cliff while collecting woods. His body was never found.

The sad tragedy of Vincent Auburn which left a young beautiful widow who was around 3 months pregnant. After giving birth to her, her mother still told her stories about nature despite it taking her husband away from her but surprisingly, she had refused to mention anything about her father.

Though, when she was around 6 everything changed. Her mother stopped the stories, stop talking to her and stop coming back home often. She didn't know why but she didn't dare to question anything about her mother's sudden behaviour.

Whenever her mother was home, she would locked herself in her room, refusing to speak or eat. It never occur to the 6 years old that her mother was shutting away from her and one day her happy life would finally come to an end.

"Sierra, let's go. We're going out to meet someone."

She remembered her mother gentle smile while holding their hands together, walking out from the small little cottage. She thought that her mother was back to normal and they would be happy again with her telling all the interesting stories like she used to.

However, she was brought to another place after hours of travelling in silent as her mother refuses to speak throughout the whole journey. Everything here was dirty, smelly and run down. People here were all scary and some were lying on the ground not moving.

Her blood went cold as they stopped in front of a old building in a corner where a middle age man was standing there smiling at them. He walked towards them before looking down at her smiling softly before handing her mother a trash bag filled with things inside.

"Take the girl. I don't care what you do with her."

Her eyes widen at her mother's comment and tone before she was shoved harshly on to the ground at the man's feet. She screamed and cried as the man dragged her towards the building as her mother turned away from her, never looking back until her figure disappeared into the crowd of humans.

From that day onwards she hated her mother for abandoning her. She hated the world for giving her pain just for their pleasure. She hated herself from being weak and tainted with layers of red all over her hands.

15 years surviving in the underground slumps made her realised the cruelty and unfairness of the world. It made her understand the rule of remaining alive and continue to play it until no one will be able to stand in her way.

She remembered throwing away her useless emotions to keep her numb. Ripping off what was left of her innocent mind to withstand the harsh treatment. Letting go of hoping so that it reminded herself that she was still breathing and alive in this horrid place.

Now she was here chained and caged liked a wild animal. The thick metal chains that binned her hands and legs on to the ground which made her impossible to escape or break free. Her body was bruised and she could still taste the disgusting metallic taste of her blood from the corner of her lip.

It was a punishment for letting her guards down and not preparing a backup plan which caused her, her freedom. It least she had time to sit quietly and ponder about death which will collect her soon. She was exhausted as she knew her body was at its limit and her time was coming to an end.

All she had now was a small little cracked hole at the corner that lights up a small part of the cellar with some sunrays. She slowly raised her shaky weak hand towards it before dropping it back to the ground, making the chains rustled loudly.

"I wish I could just die now..."

She softly whispered before closing her eyes tiredly and laid tiredly back against the wall. Her yearnings to have a taste of freedom even it was just for a few seconds was enough. All she needed was a break from all of these things.

**"I'll be happy to end that pathetic life of yours."**

* * *

Hei everyone! This is my new fan fiction about AOT and I hope that everyone would enjoy it!

Please mind the error and mistakes in the story and thank you~~~ XD

*Drizzle


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

* * *

Sierra watched him as he drew out his sword that shimmers in the dark as the dim rays reflect the smooth surface of blade. Slowly stalking forward like a predator waiting to strike her during her weakest and most vulnerable moments.

**Just like death.**

Her vision was still blurry as she had took a hard hit on her head when they had successfully caught her. A coward way to ambush her after spiking her drink with drugs that seemed to slow down her movements, making her weak and tired.

Though, she was careless to drink without testing it after she stole it from a merchant who was wealthy enough to buy a row of houses in this slump. She really had the urge to slice that bastard's throat and stab him countless of times until she was finally satisfied.

His footsteps stopped in front of her while she just stared at him emotionlessly, not pleading for him to let her go nor showing anger and resentment for her soon to be killer. Her crystal pale blue eyes just bore boringly back at his black ones, waiting for that moment.

"What's your name brat?"

She heard him spat out the question but still refused to speak nor blink at his intimidating figure that towered over her. Even in the dark she could see his body language clearly and he was not a person who would blink twice to pounce on someone.

"Then don't blame me for not giving you a chance to speak."

He twitched in annoyance before swinging down the blade, aiming for her neck without hesitation. Though, she had already anticipated this and quickly looped the chains around it to block his attack. Giving a hard yank, the blades went flying off from his grasp before clashing at the far corner.

This distraction was able to give her enough time to remove the chains around her wrist and ankle which she had skilfully broke a few minutes ago. The guy quickly tripped her foot to prevent her from escaping before catching her in a shoulder lock, ramming her mercilessly against the concrete wall .

She groaned in pain before taking a deep breath calming down herself as her head was pounding painfully again. Sierra cursed softly before bracing herself for the hard impact by smashing her head into his face which immediately caused him to release his hold on her.

Taking advantage of his split second exposed position, she quickly elbowed his guts before pushing off from her before swinging around, delivering a fast and powerful roundhouse kick to his chest, making him to stumble back a few steps. Hissing in pain as it caused her wound to rip open and bleed again.

Swallowing down the urge to swear again as the pain rippled through her whole body, she dashed for her attacker's weapon before pushing her tired self towards the door and up the stairs. Damn the drug and her bleeding wounds were hindering her easy escape.

Sierra climbed up the stairs quickly until she reached a door but it was shut tight no matter how hard she slammed her shoulder into it. Her sharp hearing picked up that the shuffling noise made by the man from downstairs was hot on her heels.

She immediately abandon the door and ran up the next flight of stairs, passing another door at the second floor until she was at the highest floor. There was only a door in front of her and the man was quickly catching up from behind but her senses told her that there were people posting behind this door.

With no options left, Sierra burst through the door which was unlock and was greeted by a room of people dressed in green cloak with blades drawn against her. She cautiously observing every single one of them before a blond man who she presumed the leader stepped forward.

"Put down the weapon as you can see you're surrounded."

He calmly spoke out to her with authority and power which seemed to irk her. There was limited amount of space for her to move and she was clearly out numbered. She was clearly in an disadvantage here too without her normal weapons and playground.

There was no way the military would be involved with her unless they had requested help from those people - **The Survey Crops.** Her demeanour darken as she wished that she had cut down every single one of them she encountered in the past instead of letting their pitiful lives go.

"I'm giving you another chance. Put the weapon down."

**Orders, Orders and Orders.**

She will never be binned by commands nor law. If she was to die right now, she would preferred to die freely with nothing to prevent her from feeling peaceful again. Then again, the urge to keep herself alive and fight to survive was carved into her soul 15 years ago.

If they wanted her dead, then they will need to get her first.

She quickly dropped the blade down next to her feet before running her fingers through her long messy blonde hair. She stared at the blond man who looked satisfied with her actions before surprising him by kicking the blade flying towards his direction which he deflected it easily.

**CRASH!**

Never would anyone in the room would had through that the woman they were going to capture was would throw herself against a sealed glass window. Pieces of shattered glass flew through the room as she went through the window, without realizing that she was falling from the third floor.

The blond man stood there stunned as he did not foresee this to happen. He dashed towards the window, preparing to see the painful death of the woman which they were supposed to capture. Though, what he just witnessed made him speechless.

One minute he saw her falling to her slow death. Then the next thing, he saw was her bending both legs before kicking the wall, making a back flip in midair like how they used their gear. She leaped across the alley before gracefully landing safely on to the ground without breaking a sweat.

Just like a cat.

Sierra got up and observed the cuts she had created when jumping through the window. Just as she was about leave, she glanced back at the blond man emotionlessly as if promising him that she would not let anyone live the next time they meet.

With that, she disappeared into the dark alley where no one could ever find her.

* * *

"Just like the rumours."

Edwin nodded as he continue looking out from the broken window, recognising that it was Levi approaching him. Their mission was to capture the girl and he had took the opportunity of her already being held but somehow it had slipped through his fingers just like water.

The deadly glare she had given him made his spine shiver just like the ones Levi had wore when he had caught him. Though, what made him cautious was the lack of expression she wore. There was no surprised, no worried or anything that came across her eyes during the whole minute of profiling her.

Like a hollow shell.

The girl was rumoured to be brought up by stray cats and lived in the dark dangerous alleys. It won't be easy to trap her since she would know every escape route. Though, he took a quick glance at Levi before finally decided to take a wild gamble which would have an interesting outcome in the end.

"Let's go Levi, we have an alley cat to tame."

* * *

Hei everyone! Chapter 1 is up &amp; thanks for reading this story!

Please don't hesitate to give a review which would be much appreciated and I hope to meet everyone's expectation for this story! .

I wish a Happy Valentines in advance and may love shower upon everyone~~~ XD

*Drizzle


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Capture**

* * *

Letting the cold water run down on her, she stood there silently, watching it flow down the shower hole. Sighing tiredly as she gently stroke the scars and bruises that were visible all over her body. Though, to her it was nothing but a sign that she was a survivor.

Sierra sighed before twisting close the shower knob as she finished and grabbed a cloth to dry herself up. Yesterday she was nearly unable to reach home due to the drug finally taking its slow effect but luckily she had more than one hiding spot to crash for the night.

Putting her normal clothes on which consists of an old red tank top that she had worn for years, a long black pants and a pair of brown leather boots before shrugging on her oversize black jacket. Comfortable and easy to move around here in the slumps.

She glanced around the small place one last time before pulling herself out from the small basement window which was the only exist. She had stumbled across this abandon basement a couple of years ago which she suspected was used for child slavery. A common thing that she saw around here.

Children were sold to wealthy merchants from above for disgusting things, some were rape while some were abused. She had once encounter them buying those children for their sick game and never bothered to help. They should fight for their freedom like how she did escaping that damn place.

Once she was out in the alley again, she pushed the boxes and crates to cover the window before deciding to head back home. Those Survey Crops might still be finding her in this slumps but what were the chances of her running into them? Though, her instinct told her otherwise.

Luckily, she had hid a spare pouch of knives in the basement and strapped it on her tights as she cautiously walk down the eerie empty alleyways. No one dared to come around here as the most dangerous people in the underground will be roaming for victims to terrorize.

**Clink!**

Sierra eyes widen as she heard the familiar sound of a 3D Maneuver Gear that the Military Police used. She sprinted away from the sound, turning around corners and squeezed through the narrow alleys. She cursed softly as she realised that she had made the wrong turn into a dead end.

Quickly standing in a defensive position as she prepared to attack when two people in green cloaks landed down, blocking her only exist. They were wearing their hoods on, mading her impossible to read their expressions and knew that they had already prepared before coming to get her.

She carefully watched every little body language they made before both of them finally decided to make their first move on her. She had already saw this coming and dashed towards the wall behind her which confused the two attackers at her weird action.

She quickly surprised them by performing a wall flip which easily caused her to land behind them, leaving their back open for any of her attacks. One of them immediately reacted by leaping away using the gear up to the roof but the other skilfully blocked her foot that was aiming to bash his head.

Sierra quickly jumped back some steps to put some distance between the person before reaching for her pouch. Without warning, a knife was thrown towards the man's direction which he had just barely avoided, scraping his right sleeve, missing his vital blood vessel.

Not waiting for another second, she grabbed two more and flung it at him before turning around to escape into the alley. Though before she could make a right turn, she instinctively leaped away as she felt something appearing towards her direction and saw the other partner.

Though, something was not right about this person as his figure was shorter than when she first saw him. He was not leaning against his right foot and his shoulder was not slant slightly towards the left. Instantly, she realised that there might be more than two around this area.

**Damn it!**

She let out an animalistic hiss before charging at him without realising that another two hooded figure had ran out from each of the opposite side. They caught her arms tightly and forced her down on to her knees before a kick was sent to her guts to stop her from struggling free.

Sierra twitched angrily before doing a black flip right on the spot which made her captors instantly release her hold on her arms to avoid twisting their shoulders. Four of them surrounded her as she slowly try to come out with a plan without getting to tired.

She gave a hateful glare as she wished that they would just leave her alone. All of them looked strong and it won't be easy to out run them without some diversion. Her location was not ideal but didn't their mother told them not to play with stray cats?

**They'll bite you in the end. **

They saw her pulling out two knives in each hand before throwing it towards their direction which they easily deflected. All of a sudden, one of them felt a stabbing pain in his chest before he went crashing back into the wall with a loud groan and shakily tried to sit up.

Sierra quickly pulled out another knife before aiming at the other person's throat which he tried to wrestle the knife out from her gasp. She saw another one swinging down a blade to her right which she manage to evade before giving a side kick, making the person back off.

Another hooded figure caught her kick before yanking her leg forward which caused her to lose her balance. The short figure quickly add in by giving her a hard knee jab to her rib which caused her to wince in pain before she was harshly thrown against the wall.

She hissed in pain before slumping weakly into the ground and felt a blade at her throat. Hearing another person walking into the alley, she knew they had already succeed in capturing her. Knowing who it was, she closed her eyes tiredly as she awaits her judgement of the blond leader.

"Sierra Auburn."

Her body tensed as she had not heard her name for such a long time and it felt unfamiliar to her. She had never once mentioned her name to anyone here and people just started calling her an alley cat since she was always hanging around here.

"A 6 years old who went missing 15 years ago, kidnapped and killed by a group of bandits. It seems that the information was wrong."

She scoffed before the blade was forced closer against her skin, managing to draw a drop of blood. She glared at the hooded man whose face she still couldn't see and silently restrained herself from immediately stabbing him with the hidden knife in her hand.

"Her father mysteriously died while her mother suddenly disappear after her daughter was pronounced dead. Don't you think there are too many holes left open?"

"What do you want? If you want a sappy story go interview that old lady in the next alley."

She spat darkly before preparing to charge at them with the knife. They wanted answers which sadly she had none and who knew what would they even do after they found out. To her, her mother was dead to her from the moment she had turned her back and she did not care about those things anymore.

"You're wanted by the Military Crops for murders charges but what intrigued me is that skill and ability of yours. Tell me, where did you learn those?"

Silent was only the thing that greeted them before one of them tsked and went to give her another hard kick. She skilfully caught his foot before yanking it forward just like how he did it before which made him crash into another person. All it took her was to watch and she could used that move without practice.

**A copycat.**

Sierra turned and went straight for the leader with the knife but crashed down as she felt someone jumped on her. She struggled like wild animal, hissing and clawing as they took away her weapon and cuffed her hands back, applying pressure to her neck to keep her down on the ground.

"Tsk. What a pesky hellcat you are."

One of them said as he took off his hood which showed a man with short, straight black hair styled in an undercut. He had a sharp, intimidating grey eyes a slight furrow beneath his eyes. He held a clam expression with a deadly demeanor which gave her a difficulty to guess what he is thinking.

She tried to claw him but was still strongly held down by a man who now had taken off his hood too. A man with blond hair that were parted down the middle, he had a mustache and beard. Similar like his comrades, he was also wearing a serious, calm face.

"Ahhh! We didn't manage to use my trap!"

A woman yelled out loudly as she pulled off her hood and hop around looking frustrated. Her brunette hair was tied to a ponytail with shorter strands falling down on her side. She was wearing a pair of glasses but wore a wide smile on her face.

She saw the leader crouched in front of her before looking her with an expression that was unknown to her. Her guts knew it was going to be something horrible but she felt curious to what he was going to say or ask her. The little spark of curiosity which will eventually kill the little naughty cat.

**"Join the Survey Crops."**

* * *

Hei everyone! Thanks again for the read and favorites! XD

Sorry about the mistakes and errors! I will try my best to reduce them!

**Drizzle

**To Arwenia**: Thanks for reviewing this story and there will be a lot of surprises coming up next~~ Especially for Levi (mostly) and Erwin! ***evil laughter*** Um... I will mostly update weekly unless I have exams that month. Thanks again &amp; I really appreciate it! ;D


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Trial**

* * *

She laid there silently on the hard bed staring boringly at the blond man who later introduced himself as Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Crops glaring at her intensively. For the past hours, they had begin having a staring competition which none of them seemed to be losing yet.

Sierra still had not given him an answer whether to accept his proposal which could help her avoid being sentence to death. Getting her head cut off by a guillotine sound much more pleasing that getting her head ripped off by a titan and becoming food.

Besides, the short man, Levi, a Special Operation Squad Leader and the rumoured to be humanity strongest man was clearly opposing his leader for giving such a ridiculous suggestion to a person who does not even know the basic of a titan, moreover using the gear to fight.

"Oii! Just agree with his damn terms so we can get your shitty ass out of there."

Sierra just sighed before turning away from them hoping they would leave her alone in peace. She was not that desperate to stay alive and dying seemed so closed to her right now. She closed her eyes to rest as she awaits for her freedom to take her out from her dull, troubled life.

"... Are you that desperate to die?"

As if seeing through her thoughts, she turned back to glare at the Commander again. The blazing blue eyes bore into her pale crystal ones as if trying to search for the answer and reasons behind it. If she wasn't binned and locked in the dungeons, she would grouch out his irritating eyes and smash it.

She did not feel comfortable being studied and analysed by someone. The last time someone looked at her like she was some sort of interesting specimen, she had made sure that the last thing they saw was their own blood dripping out from their bodies.

"It's time!"

A voice echoed in dungeons, making her snapped out of her thoughts as she saw two Military Police approaching her cautiously. One of them unlocked the doors to her cell before the other carefully securing her hand behind her back and legs with metal cuffs.

She tsked in annoyance when they forcefully pushed her out of the cell before dragging her out from the dungeons. The stupid Commander and his team had to remind everyone to bind her properly or she could easily escape. Though, it was highly unnecessary to use 5 pad locks to secure the chains.

She silently let them manhandle her out without any struggling which gave them a sense of suspicion. She remained emotionless as she was now waiting in front of a large door that she assumed it would be the court. The trial to determine her fate which was already set since the beginning.

**Death.**

The door was yanked open before she was pulled into a room full with people and stopped on a lifted platform. They forced her to kneel down before locking her wrist with a metal pole as she glanced around to see people whispering and gossiping about her.

**Paraded like an animal.**

Sierra gave a death glare to everyone as if daring them to speak another word about her. She knew she was a famous thief and murderer in the underground but this doesn't mean she was proud of what she had done. If it was necessary to survive, no matter how bloody it was, she would still do it.

Soon, another door creaked open and an old man lowly stepped out on to the courtroom. His eyes were sunken and tired-looking, making him looked older with his glasses on. There was also noticeable wrinkles on his face, his hair was greying and he had a scruffy looking full beard and moustache.

"Well then, let's begin."

He sat down on the chair before pulling out some documents which was about the criminal in front of him. In the paper it stated everything about her crimes from the Military Police but what made him agreed to have this trial was the abnormal skill that Erwin reported.

"Sierra Auburn. You're the girl who went missing 15 years ago, is that correct?"

She kneeled there silently as she watched him skimmed through the paper in his hands again. She took a quick glance at the right and saw the Commander was standing there with the other short man. Her guts told her that they were plotting something which made her groaned silently.

"Normally your punishment will be decided by the Military Police but the Survey Crops has proposed an interesting idea. Now, I will decide who shall have you in their custody. The Military Police? Or the Survey Crops?"

Her mood darken the old man asked the Military Police for their proposal about her fate. Treating her as if she was a piece of fresh meat to be thrown in a cage that performed the best for the audience. It disgust her to no end that people like these were worse than those who lived underground.

A man with short, black hair that is cut shorter on the sides and back stepped out from the lines of Military Police. His eyes were dark in coloration and has a very light mustache and goatee. He quickly cleared his throat before reading out the paper in his hands.

"Just get over with it."

Sierra interrupted his speech which seemed to irritate him. She her legs were numb from the kneeling and she did not need to hear him rambling of how justice could be served if she was dead. This was why she never liked the Military Police, they were weak and annoying with loads of bullshit.

"Hmm?"

Her comment made the old judge, Darius Zackly, curious of her sudden statement. It was not often to see a young women so composed and calm in court without breaking a sweat. She was clearly not intimidated with the tense pressure of the courtroom and it seems as if she already saw her end.

"Be in the custody of the Military Dogs or Titian Slayers. Isn't it the same fate for me to die?"

Her bored tone made the once whispering room silent. Death follows her everywhere she went or the choices she made and had come to accepted its presence as a companion. Why fear it when she could embrace it and used it as her advantage by feeling nothing.

"Oii! You should jus-"

Before the Commander, Nile Dok could finished his sentence, Sierra gasped in shocked as she felt a sudden pain was jabbed into her already injured abdomen. She coughed in pain as it spreads throughout her body and knew it was the short captain doings. Damn the man to hell!

She felt him grabbed the base of her neck before slamming her head on to the floor with force repeatedly. Watching her blood drip out from her head on to the platform before being yanked up again to be kneeled in the stomach, causing blood to drip out from her mouth.

Her breath came out panting as she tried to swallow the pain to prevent it as a sign of weakness. Sierra had been through worst and this was just a tip of the iceberg. They will have to try harder to break her if they wanted her obedience. After all, it wasn't her nature to submit easily without a damn fight.

She watched him effortlessly grab her jacket and lift her up before giving another a hard kick to her ribs. He quickly finished with a hard blow to her head, causing her to sprawl flat on the ground. Sierra laid there motionless like a lifelessly dead body as she lets darkness take over her consciousness.

**"Tsk, filthy cat."**

* * *

Hei everyone!

Thanks again for reading the story &amp; follows~~ XD

Please follow, Review &amp; Favorite the story &amp; sorry about the mistakes!

To **ghostsmile96**: Thanks for reviewing &amp; yep, cats just loves to play hard when showing affections. Pity the Survey Crops later in a few chapters where she will cause (loads of) trouble though, but ***wicked smile***!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Talk**

* * *

Sierra groan painfully as her eyes slowly flickered open and saw herself in an unfamiliar environment. She blinked furiously before finding herself lying in a small, quiet room with an antiseptic scent present in the air that made her cringed in distaste at the smell.

Her head felt like it had been smashed by a huge boulder and it did not help with the soreness all over her body. She tried sitting up but all her muscles were throbbing and protesting her from moving. Though, her movement were also constrained as her wrist were binned with cuffs to the bed railings.

Judging by the reason that she was still alive, it was obvious who had her custody and she was not looking forward to meet them. Sadly, this was the bloody reality she had to live with and fate would just throw something in her way just to see her suffer longer in this world.

**Trapped and binned.**

Her sharp hearing caught a door being pushed open and there was at least three pair of footsteps slowly walking towards her direction.

"Ah! You're finally awake!"

Sierra cringed painfully as the woman accidentally caused the bed to move due to her sudden hyper outburst. Normally, she could just jump away but with her current pathetic weak state, all she could do was endure the torturing screaming and screeching of the madwoman.

"Just shut up already shitty glasses!"

Levi stood there annoyed as he saw how Hange creepily mumbling about something to do with the girl. It was all the crazy woman's fault that they had to go through so much of trouble to get the girl. Gladly, those pigs were stupid enough to feel compassionate about her after what he had done.

According to Hange and Erwin, she was a valuable 'asset' and her skills needed to be 'analyse' and 'develop' for some humanity shit. However, she was just going to be another Titian food and he doubt the brat would be able to use the 3DMG even with her amazing skill of jumping around.

Erwin was taking a wild gamble with this one and he could not understand what he saw in this piece of filthy. All he saw was a girl who had been through hell in the underground and was waiting to die, leaving this crappy piece of world behind.

After they had brought her back to the headquarters, she was cleaned up and bandaged by Hange as he told them that he would not be near someone so filthy which earned a sighed from Erwin. Now, Levi could see that she was actually quite a beautiful young women.

Her hair that was once covered in dirt was now a neat wavy silky blonde. She has a smooth pale porcelain skin due the lack of expose to sunlight. A pair of cautious light hazel eyes that somehow has endless mysteries to uncover and a soft peachy lips that complements her small nose.

It was weird to find a pretty girl like her in the slumps and who would have thought that she was the same girl who had disappear 15 years ago. There was no way a sheltered little girl would able to survive all alone down there at the age of 6.

He sighed silently as he also knew that she would not go well with commands and rules. Erwin had assigned the girl under Joseph's Squad to learn everything about Titans and the 3DMG. The commander had also told Levi to watch every suspicious move to escape and develop her potentials by training her.

"As you already understand the situation, you've been put under our custody. Your training will start after you have fully recover and now you will only focus on lessons about our next expedition. I will notified other instructions later."

Erwin spoke after a few minutes of silence and observation of the injured girl. From what he had seen, she was good at combat but easily distracted by her emotions that gave them an opening. Her mind could adapt quickly of any situations but again she would be distracted to foresee any other dangers.

Her ability to jump and flip without using anything was interesting but she cannot use it consistently as it requires a lot of energy. Her aim of throwing the knives were accurate and he doubt she would missed if she was not injured on that day.

Erwin wanted to see her full extend of her capabilities and what she could achieve with her gift. It would be a waste to dispose a human who could help humanity in the future just like Levi. Though, they still needed to be cautious around her right now where her loyalty was still undetermined.

"I rather die than take orders."

Suddenly, she was yanked up by the man who was giving her an annoyed look. Trying her best to withstand the pain that erupted through her stomach and the stinging hold on her wrist as she eyes him with an unreadable expression.

"Listen here you fucking brat, I'm going to break every stubborn bones you have in your body. So I suggest you put on your tough shit together and eat reality."

Levi spat out before releasing her roughly back on to the bed. He saw her winced in pain before glaring hatefully back at him. The brat had guts to challenge him even she was clearly half dead and it was really testing his patient. Damn Erwin for giving him such a troublesome shit to babysit.

"You shall meet your instructor tomorrow."

With that, Erwin proceeded to leave the room with Hange and Levi slowly following behind him. Hange gave the girl a cheerful goodbye which made Levi tsked in frustration as the insane scientist could not read the tense atmosphere that they were having.

Before Levi closed the door fully, he glanced back at the injured girl one last time for the day before deciding to ask something that he never expected questioning which left her there in her own deep thoughts.

"Have you never wanted to get out from that fucking hellhole?"

* * *

Hei everyone! Thanks for the reads and follows~~~ XD

Just wanted to tell you all that I will not be updating weekly until Jun as my exams are coming up next week for 3 months. I know right?! It soooo long! I bet my brain going to be dead by the time I finish... But don't worry! I will still be updating though not as much until everything is over!

I will also be editing the story a bit since there are some mistakes &amp; holes that I need to cover. Don't worry! I'm not going to change everything drastically~~

Please follow, favorite and review please! I need to know that if people still like this story and it would be much appreciated to have some comment for improvement (since I'm going to edit it anyway)!

***Drizzle


End file.
